marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Frost (Earth-1610)
, , ally of the X-Men | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Academy of Tomorrow | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher, Headmistress of the Academy of Tomorrow | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; David Finch | First = Ultimate X-Men #42 | Death = Ultimatum #3 | HistoryText = Early Life Emma Frost was a former student of Professor Charles Xavier from Chicago. The two eventually became romantically involved, and Xavier left his then-girlfriend Mystique for Emma. The lovers eventually split over ideological differences: whereas Xavier believed in vigilantism and isolating mutants away from the rest of society, Emma believed in greater pacifism and an integrated approach to mutant/human relations. Emma explained she believed Xavier was "too violent." New Mutants Program Having left Xavier, Emma returned to Chicago and became a teacher herself. She began giving mutant education seminars. The governor supported her cause and introduced her to the President's Chief of Staff. Through him, she met the President and helped to organize the New Mutants program, a program designed to educate humans about mutants, avoid a war, and lack ties to Charles Xavier. The team of young, government- and media-friendly mutants was a strong and noble plan, it backfired during the group's first media appearance. Frost and her selected group were attacked by Sentinels and had to be rescued by the X-Men. After failing miserably at defending the Washington press conferences, the group was disbanded. Back at the school, Xavier tried to convince Emma to stay after she admitted that the whole thing is 'not her world'. As a result, Frost has somewhat reconnected with Xavier and may have a less optimistic view of humans. She returned back to her own school in Chicago along with Cyclops' older brother Havok as her newest student. Academy of Tomorrow The New Mutants plan a failure, Emma severed her ties to the government and altered her school. Her new program, called the Academy of Tomorrow, accepts all talented students, regardless of genetic status. The Academy of Tomorrow is also rather inclusive of the X-Men; several X-Men were able to attend the Academy's homecoming dance. The Academy has a greater peacekeeping slant than does Xavier's school. Hellfire Club Emma was soon found to be a member of the new Hellfire Club, looking to separating the Phoenix from Jean Grey. She was dating Shinobi Shaw. But when he was sent to prison for trying to release the Phoenix from Jean, she expressed her desire for a new boyfriend. Ultimatum and Death Emma was later killed by the Madrox's dupes during the Ultimatum Wave when they destroyed her school and was last seen being cradled in the arms of one of the dupes. | Powers = Organic Diamond Form: Emma Frost was mutant known as a transmorph who possessed the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this was similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and could remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she was rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *'Superhuman Strength': In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift tons. *'Superhuman Durability': Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes. Frost is also self-sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * She was based on Emma Frost, created by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. Update by Mark Millar and Adam Kubert | Trivia = *A former lover of Xavier’s, Emma Frost prefers a more pacifist alternative to the X-Men. *Emma's Academy of Tomorrow accepts all gifted students, mutant or otherwise. *She has shown anti-human sentiments when angry. }} Category:Rock Body Category:Frost Family Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Bulletproof Durability